A Night at the Factory
by Arret
Summary: Xander's trapped in the factory with Drusilla and Spike! What will happen? I'm thinking a smutty little one shot. Set in S2 sometime after Passion. Quite a bit of smut. Heed the rating. Enjoy!


**A Night at the Factory**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever.**

**I wrote this as an answer to a challenge from my dear friend, Guardian. I enjoyed writing it and I really hope you enjoy reading it. **

* * *

_"Blue Bonnets, Daisies, Mums, Lilacs and Posies… hm …they reach to the sky…open their petals to the black sun…mm… hm…they wilt and they scream… mmm …and they die…"_

"Dru?" Spike tilted his head to the distant sound of Drusilla's singing. It was hard to tell where she could be because of the strange, echoing acoustics of the factory. Taking a swig of whiskey, he waited.

Gliding into the bedroom in a black velvet dress, pale and lithe, Drusilla reminded Spike of a sinuous, venomous snake. He felt himself getting hard looking at her sleek form and vacant, hypnotic eyes. Unaware of Spike's regard, Drusilla hummed and swayed, staring at the ceiling. _My beautiful, wicked princess._

"…they and they…Spike?" Drusilla ceased her tuneless singing and looked helplessly at Spike. "What's a pretty word for rot?"

Spike pursed his lips in thought. "Mm…decay, decompose, fester, molder…putrefy?"

Looking away from her bright gaze, he took another pull from the bottle and then stroked the arm of his wheelchair. "Sort of like me, eh Dru?"

Dru's brow wrinkled as she walked over and put a hand on Spike's cheek. "My poor cherub, I haven't been a good Mummy lately, have I?"

Pushing her hand away, Spike looked with disgust into the nearly empty bottle. "I don't need your pity, pet." Spike saw Dru bite her lip and the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

Spike sighed. "I'm sorry, love. I'm such an inconsiderate sod. Please forgive me."

Still looking like she was going to start crying, Spike changed the subject. "Where have you been all night anyway?"

Dru's eyes became vague. "I'm the queen bee…I was floating among the flowers…drinking nectar."

Spike scowled. "Great, that's just great, Dru." Spike recalled the nights in London when they prowled the street for whores and beggars. _Those were good times…now all I get are Dru's fucked up accounts of her little adventures. Coming to SunnyHell was the worst idea I've ever had…bleedin' Slayer… fuckwit Angelus!  
_

Dru pouted at Spike's frown and then suddenly brightened. "Oh my sweet, I almost forgot…I have a little present for you." Squealing, she clapped her hands and then sprinted out of the bedroom. A few minutes later, Spike heard scuffling at the door.

Dru's voice floated in. "Close your eyes, my darling. I have such a treat."

Obliging, Spike closed his eyes and heard a muffled thump and groaning. "Open up and see what I brought," Dru said in a high-pitched voice.

Spike opened his eyes and goggled comically at the sight of Xander, the slayer's lap dog, trussed up and gagged, lying on the floor.

Recovering himself, Spike looked adoringly at Drusilla. "Did you find us little playmate? You're so clever, poodle." Dru scampered over to Spike and sat on his lap. She began licking his ear and cooing.

"Wait…that tickles," he snorted. Pushing her away a little, his brow knitted in confusion. "How did you…oh wait, I don't care how you got him." Spike pulled Drusilla in for slow and deliberate kiss, tasting her cold, smooth lips and inviting tongue. They pulled away from each other gazing into each other's eyes.

Spike finally remembered they had company. He grinned toothily at Xander and squeezed Dru's waist. "The real question is: what is one to do with one of the slayer's friends?" Xander's eyes bugged out of his face.

Drusilla wiggled excitedly in Spike's lap at the prospect of a night of torment. The feel of Drusilla's bony but somehow yielding ass grinding into his erection was distracting him from how best to take advantage of their captive and the situation.

Spike placed his hands on Dru's hips to still her movements. "Why don't you un-gag the whelp?"

Dru hopped up and untied the cloth gag. "Is that better, dearie?" She began stroking his hair gently and then bent down to lick a trail of sweat on his forehead. Xander shuddered and wondered how he could have been so stupid to go walking alone tonight. _A better question might be: How am I gonna get out of this alive?__  
_  
Dru stopped her stroking and looked over at Spike. "Where's Daddy?" Drusilla smiled widely. "I'm sure he'd like to play, too."

Spike sneered at the mention of Angelus. "What do you think he's doin'?" Spike took another swallow of whiskey. "He's out prancin' around after the slayer…leavin' her flowers and little notes."

Spike turned his attention to Xander. "Let me ask you a question. Do you think it was scarier when I was attackin' you idiots or now with the great pouf leavin' you his sissy presents?"

Xander thought quickly and decided the best way to answer. "You we're way scarier…parent/teacher night…um…Halloween…you scared the bejesus out of me." He tried to loosen his bonds while Drusilla was paying attention to Spike but they were too tight. "Heck, you almost had Buffy when you sent out the Order of Tirocca."

Xander hoped he was being convincing. "I never liked Angel anyway."

Spike was silent for a moment and then he smiled at Xander. "You're bloody right; this stupid psych-out game of his is no match for when I was causing chaos…when I get out of this chair…" Xander let out a held breath.

"Now, now…my Angelus just likes to draw out the moment." Drusilla's face became slack as she ran her hand slowly over her small breasts. Xander's jaw dropped and Spike felt his mouth watering as he imagined circling his tongue around her hardened nipples. Absently, he began rubbing his crotch.

_Oh, balls!_ "Damnit Dru, how much of this do you think I can take? Daddy this and Daddy that." Spike upended the bottle but only a drop of whiskey dropped on his tongue.

"It wasn't 'im who took care of you for a hundred years, now was it?" Enraged, he threw the bottle against the wall, shattering it into hundreds of jagged pieces.

Drusilla focused again looking at the broken glass. "So pretty," she said in a breathy voice. She knelt over and picked up a large dagger-like piece. Looking at Spike, she ran her tongue over the razor-sharp edge and circled her bleeding tongue over her lips making it look like she had just applied lipstick.

She walked over and bent over him, inches from his face. "Oh Spike, you know you're my sweet…now give us a kiss." Spike went into game-face and grabbed the back of her head roughly, letting his fangs cut into her lips. He began sucking greedily, feeling the cool blood rolling over his tongue and down his throat. Letting out a deep growl, he grabbed Drusilla's hand and placed it over the erection that was straining against his tight jeans.

Unzipping his pants, she gripped his cock and began pumping him slowly. She quickened her pace and began moaning softly as she rubbed herself with her free hand, moving her hips in time with her hand on Spike's shaft. Spike broke his kiss and sank his fangs into Drusilla's neck as he came with a shuddering snarl, stroking Drusilla through her skirt. Drusilla let out a cat-like cry as she climaxed, pressing her legs together. She bent down and eagerly licked the come off the tip of Spike's still spasming cock. Standing up, she kissed Spike tenderly and then pulled away, licking her lips.

Xander watched the scene with horror…and lust. _Well, I guess Spike's still functional there.  
_

Drusilla noticed Xander and frowned. "Oh dear, we forgot our guest…how rude of us."

Xander put on an artificial smile. "Th… that's okay, I'm good here."

A gloating smirk twisted Spikes lips. "Did you like the show?"

Xander wondered if there was a right answer to that question. "Um…I've never…" Spike shook his head and wheeled to the far side of the room.

Drusilla bent down and stared avidly at Xander. "You've never been seen to, have you popkin?"

Xander's eyes widened in confusion. "People have seen me…lots of people."

Spike looked back from a cupboard he was rummaging in. Coming out with another

bottle, he turned to Xander, rolling his eyes. "How thick can you get?"

Uncorking the bottle, he took long drink. "She means have you ever had a blow-job, been sucked off, had your knob polished…now do you understand, you stupid git?"

Xander turned an alarming shade of red. "No…I mean …yes…I understand…um…"

Drusilla flared her nostrils and grinned. Xander suddenly noticed her eyes becoming larger…shinier. "I see what you want." Drusilla's face shimmered and disappeared, becoming Buffy's face.

"But she would never do this." Drusilla's face reappeared as she snaked her hand between Xander's legs. Slowly, she unfastened his fly and reached into his boxers, caressing. Pulling his pants and underwear down in one practiced motion, she traced her nails over his lower abdomen.

Xander's eyes closed and his breathing quickened. "Um…I don't think…oh god…no."

Looking bored, Spike rolled over to the TV and turned it on. "Look wanker, you best just let Dru have her fun. It'll go easier for you, if you do. Besides you might have some fun." _Now, if Dru were going down on the slayer that would be a bit more interesting. Hmm, come to think of it I wouldn't mind going down on the slayer myself, among other things…before I rip out her throat, of course. _

Spike started flipping through the channels and speaking to himself. "Bloody hell there's nothing on...oh, the A-Team. I love Murdoch!"

"Mm…you're so warm." Dru was now bent over Xander's cock, running the tip of her tongue lightly along the length from his balls to the sensitive tip.

"Yipe." Xander had never imagined that his first time would be with crazy Drusilla. _That's just part of the wacky fun of living on the Hellmouth._

Drusilla placed her lips on the tip of his cock and extended her tongue on the sensitive opening. Opening her mouth slightly to take him, she swirled her tongue around the velvety head. Xander groaned and gritted his teeth as he came in Drusilla's mouth.

Turning away from the TV, Spike gave an incredulous look at Xander. "Are you done already?" Spike sniggered and turned his attention back to the TV. Xander heard him mumble under his breath, "Virgins, pff."

Drusilla straightened and wiped her lips. "Spike, can we keep him? He's so young and fresh." She clasped her hands together pleadingly and batted her eyelashes.

Spike turned and raised a sarcastic brow. "What do you mean, keep him?" Spike looked at Xander, assessingly. "The only thing we can do with the whelp is maybe use him to make a trade with the White-Hats."

Spike lowered his head considering. "Maybe we could get the slayer in return for the boy... now that would be bloody fantastic." Spike grinned evilly at the thought of having the slayer captive.

Shaking her head, Drusilla bent down to stroke Xander's cheek. "No, I don't want to trade. We could make him our little pet…"

Spike's eyes widened and then he started laughing heartily. "Are you off your nut, Dru?" Trying to control his laughter, he wiped his streaming eyes. "I don't fancy spending the rest of my undead life with this bleedin' idiot."

Xander nodded his head vigorously. "I think you should listen to him, Drusilla. I'd suck as a vampire…no pun intended."

Drusilla pouted dramatically at not having her whim indulged. "We'll just have to ask my Daddy when he gets back. He'll know what to do." She turned to her dolls and started whispering to them about Spike being mean.

Xander started squirming again to try to free himself and noticed Spike considering him with narrowed eyes. "You know pet, I think I hear something…maybe Angelus is back."

Drusilla cocked her head listening and looked disbelievingly at Spike. "I don't hear anything."

Spike gave her an innocent look and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I was wrong."

Drusilla's forehead crinkled as she flounced out the door. "I'll go see," she said over her shoulder.

"Good, she'll be poking in every corner because I mentioned Peaches," Spike said to himself. Looking edgy, Spike rolled over to where Xander lay. "Can you try to sit yourself up?"

Xander looked up mistrustfully. "What are you going to do to me?"

Spike gave tense peek towards the door. "It's your lucky day; I'm letting you go."

After watching Xander struggle to move, Spike cursed inwardly and used his weight to rock the chair over on its side, spilling himself onto the floor. Using his arms, he dug his fingers into the carpet and pulled himself over to Xander and undid his hands. With his hands free, Xander was able to bend to over and untie the knots around his feet.

Spike was already pulling himself back towards the chair. Turning his head to the side he gave Xander an impatient look. "Instead of standing there, looking stupid, you could help me." Xander righted the chair and crouched down, putting his arms under Spike's armpits.

"You know you don't look very big, but you're heavy as hell," Xander grunted as lifted Spike into the chair.

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed. "Shut up wanker, now when you leave this room, go left and pass three doors; the fourth is your way out."

Xander was studying Spike closely, noticing the intense blue of his eyes and the soft curve of his mouth. _I never really thought about how handsome Spike is._ _Oh no, I'm gay…I'm gay for Spike!  
_

Spike grinned knowingly and placed his hand on Xander's balls, rubbing lightly. "Now, now… we don't have time for that."

Spike tightened his grip, eliciting a yelp from Xander. "If we had time, I could show you a few things…" His smile broadened. "Of course, I'd kill you afterwards…but you'd die happy."

Widening his eyes, Xander gasped. "You're…gay?"

"You're hopeless, you know that Harris?" Spike stared at Xander with a mixture of disbelief and irritation. "I take my pleasure where I can; I usually prefer the ladies but variety's what makes eternal life worth living."

"But why are you letting me go?" Xander looked as though he was trying to work out a tough math problem.

Running a hand up distractedly up the side of his face, Spike looked at the door again. "Because when nancy-boy gets back, he's going to torture you, kill you and probably drop your dead body on the slayer's door."

Spike's mouth tensed into a hard line. "That doesn't bother me, but what does bother me is that when the slayer sees her dead pal, she's going to hunt us down and chop us all into little, bleedin' pieces."

His brows lowering, he continued. "Angelus dusted would be just fine with me, but I think the slayer would share the wealth on this one and I don't fancy dying just yet."

Xander shifted from one foot to another. "But what about Drusilla? Won't she be mad at you when she sees I'm gone?"

One side of Spike's lips quirked upwards. "I'll show Drusilla something bright and shiny and she'll forget you we're ever here…not that you'd be hard to forget after that pathetic display."

Xander opened his mouth again, Spike thought he looked like a recently caught fish gulping for air.

Spike crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "By all means, keep talking if you want to stick around and die…now shut your gob and just leave."

Spike pushed him Xander hard enough to make him stagger. "In fact, running might be a good idea."

Xander mentally shook himself and with a last backward glance, sprinted out the door. _Boy, do I need to repress._

* * *


End file.
